Last words
by deadcanttestify
Summary: AU. Law is gone, forever.


Law is gone, forever.

Kid is resting in an armchair, coated with black, supple leather. He takes a sip from the bottle of whiskey he is holding. On the small coffee table before him and on the floor are dozens of various liquor bottles, some still full but most of them empty. Kid was all alone. How could it have come to this? As he's thinking about Law he remembers their first meeting in College.

_Kid was carrying his stuff into his new dorm room. He entered the room and threw his bag on one bed. He turned around and just then did he notice the tanned man on the second bed. The man with the raven hair put the book down to look at the red-head. He had long and slender legs, which he had crossed and piercing, gray eyes. He showed an aloof smile on his face and greeted Kid. "Hi, my name is Trafalgar Law." He stood up and reached his hand out to Kid, who grabbed his hand reluctantly and shook it. "Eustass Kid" he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Eustass-ya." the raven cooed, sitting down on his bed again and hiding his face behind the big anatomy book he was reading previously. Kid didn't like him. He grimaced at the reading man but eventually turned around and unpacked his stuff._

The red-head is ripped from his line of thoughts as the phone starts ringing. As always Kid is not picking up. He is counting the rings and wonders when Killer will finally give up. Since that day he hasn't spoken to anyone. He really doesn't want to see anybody, but Killer is concerned about him. He even visited a few times. He kept ringing the bell and hammered against the door, shouting Kids name. Finally the phone goes silent. The red-head sights relived and takes another few gulps from the bottle, feeling the burning liquid running down his throat.

It was all Laws fault. If he wouldn't have seduced Kid they wouldn't have become a couple in the first place. They wouldn't have fought and Law wouldn't have left that day.

_It was after midnight and his best friend Killer was helping him back to his room. He was totally wasted and was thankful for the support as he couldn't even walk straight. He entered the room and was not surprised to see Law sitting on his bed, reading one of his medical books. The raven looked up and smiled at him. "Welcome back, Eustass-ya." God, how Kid hated that smile. He grunted as response and staggered towards his bed, stumbling over a pile of laundry he had left on the floor. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the hard collision with the floor. Confused he opened his eyes, just to realize that he was not falling. Dazed he searched for the source of his sudden stability and promptly found it. Law had wrapped his arms around Kids upper body, stroking tenderly up and down and pressed himself against the red-heads back. His hands wandered more and more downwards, finally reaching Kids trousers. Law stroked Kids member through the fabric, earning a soft moan from him. Law nibbled at Kids neck, who tilted his head to grant the raven more access. He sucked at the pale skin, leaving a red mark and moved to the red-heads ear. He licked the shell and bit playfully at the earlobe. Shivers ran down Kids spine and he savored the tingling sensation that arouse everywhere Law touched. The member in his trousers started to react to the persistent stroking. Law let out a chuckle and walked around Kid, kneeling before him. He freed the throbbing cock and promptly closed his mouth around it. Kid grabbed the silky hair and started to direct the raven head up and down. Law hummed, generating a vibrating sensation that drove Kid crazy. He didn't want it to end just yet and pulled Laws head back. He was breathing heavily, looking down on the man who still had his aloof smirk on his face. He violently pulled at the strands, forcing Law to stand up and muffled the protesting snort with his mouth. He bit the bottom lip hard and was granted entry. He sucked on the others tongue, earning a moan. Kid grinned and pushed the raven back on his bed. Law licked his lip in anticipation and looked up at Kid expectantly. Kid pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his perfect abs, kicked off his shoes and stripped out of his trousers. He slumped on top of Law, supporting his upper body with his hands. He pushed Laws shirt up and immediately started to lick and bite his way downwards. The raven panted slightly as Kid reached his trousers and took them off with one swift movement, together with Laws boxers. Kids mind was hazy from the alcohol, still he remembered one important thing he had to do. "Lube?" his impatience in his voice could be heard clearly. "Top drawer" Law replied. It took the red-head just seconds to be back with the lube. He coated his fingers with the cold liquid and pressed firmly against Laws entrance. The raven moaned loudly when Kid buried his whole finger inside of him. He let the raven adjust and then moved his finger, searching for Laws sweet spot. Laws suddenly arched his back and Kid knew he found it. He smirked and added a second finger. He made sure to always brush along the sensitive bundle of nerves. Laws moans became screams as Kid pushed in the third finger, stretching him even further. The ravens dick began to leak "Please...ngh...more" Law begged. Kids mind got blank as he heard the coarse voice. He pulled his fingers out and pushed his hot, throbbing arousal inside. They both let out a satisfied groan. Kid started to move and closed his hand around Laws cock, moving up and down in the same rhythm as his thrusts._

_The first thing he noticed as he woke up was his headache. "God, how much did I drink?" was the first thing he thought, followed by "What the hell is Law doing in my bed?" He had opened his eyes and saw a sleeping Law snuggling at his chest. Slowly the memory of the previous night came back and he let his head fall back on the pillow. "Shit!" he muttered, but pulled Law closer to his chest and smelled at his soft, black hair. He felt the ravens hot breath at his chest and like that he fell asleep._

Kid feels a lump built in his throat and successfully dissolves it with a huge gulp from his whiskey. He still can't fully comprehend that he won't be able to touch Law ever again. He looks around the room, everywhere are signs of him. A yellow shirt was carelessly thrown over the backrest of the couch, the mug he had used that morning is still standing on the dining table. It was half-full with the much too strong coffee Law always drank. Even the armchair he is sitting in right now was picked out by him. Kid lets his eyes continue to wander till his gaze falls upon a framed picture. It showed them in a snowy landscape. Law is hugging him in the picture, smiling contently. Kid has an annoyed expression. His hand are simply in is pockets and it looks like he wishes to be somewhere else. As he regards the photo he recalls the day Law had put it up.

_Kid yawned and scratched his belly as he walked in the living room. Law was already up, drinking his coffee and smiling at him from behind his mug. He wore his white furry hat, although they were inside and it was summer. You rarely saw the raven without it. The red-head poured himself a cup and put in a lot of milk. He walked towards the table and froze. He stared at something that should not have been there. "What the fuck is that?" Law understood immediately. "It is a picture. It was taken when we were skiing. Don't you remember?" "Of course I do. I wanted to know what the fuck this is doing on my shelf." Law wasn't intimidated by Kids raging voice and continued to speak about their vacation. "We were in this cottage in the middle of nowhere. There were just a few houses around and in one lived that lively boy, you know the one with the black hair and the straw hat. Now that I think about it, it's pretty strange to wear a straw hat in winter." Law smiled at the memory and proceeded with his story. "He said we were a cute couple. I guess he is the only person alive who would call us a cute couple. He insisted on taking a picture of us. I really like the photo. It is the only picture of us." he finished, his voice a tad sad. Kid walked towards the framed picture and took it from the shelf. He regarded it for a moment and then smashed it against the wall. The glass scattered and the frame broke. He turned around, facing Law. The ravens eyes were wide and he had stopped mid movement, his cup half-way to his mouth. "I don't need that shit." He sat down at the table, sipping his coffee. Law had gained his composure and said nothing. However, the raven was patient. He repeated to put up the picture, again and again. After the fifth time, Kid just grimaced at the photo but said nothing. Law smiled happily and kissed his lover on the cheek._

Kid is left in disbelieve. Why did Law even put up with him for so long? He clutches the furry hat in his lap, brings it to his nose and inhales the scent of Law. He suppresses a sob and buries his face in the soft fur. He had bought the hat for Law on said skiing vacation. Law had looked at him, eyes wide in surprise and had hugged him wholeheartedly. He wouldn't let him go for at least five minutes and as he finally did, he had watery eyes. The hat was the only present he had ever made him. Why hadn't he given him thousands of presents? He looks back at the picture, regarding Laws happy facial features. He had seen his happy smile so often but never really appreciated it. He gritted his teeth and for the hundredth time in the last days he thinks about the last time he saw Law.

_Law was strange all evening and continued to be in the morning. They were having breakfast as Law broke the silence. "You know I love you, right?" Kid grunted, not even looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "We've been together for 5 years now." Kid grimaced but didn't react in any other way and Law continued "but why haven't you ever told me that you love me?" his voice was serious and was even shaking slightly. "Like hell I would say something like that." "So you don't love me?" Kid glanced up and then proceeded to read the article after he gave his short reply. "I think you know the answer to that question." Tears collected at the corner of the ravens eyes "Sometimes knowing is not enough. Sometimes you have to hear something to believe it's true." Kid didn't respond. Law jumped up, knocking over his chair and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. He even forgot his beloved hat on the table. "Shit!" Kid spat out, putting down his newspaper._

He wants to take another gulp from his whiskey, but the bottle is empty. He lets it slip from his fingers, leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. After some seemingly eternal seconds he stands up. He puts the hat down on the table, he just can't bring himself to take it with him. The red-head looks around the room for the last time and his gaze stops at the framed picture from their vacation. He walks towards the shelf and strokes fondly over the frame. He grabs the whole thing and puts it in one of the large pockets of his fur coat. He leaves his hand inside the pocket a moment longer, feeling the cold metal he had carried around for the last days.

He leaves the apartment, not bothering to lock the door. He puts on his goggles, starting the engine of his bike. He drives far over the speed limit, but he doesn't care. Law never liked his motorcycle. He was always nagging that it would kill him someday. It was ridiculous that the end he had foreseen for Kid had happened to him in the end. It was unfair and cruel. The red-head speeds up even more, the cold wind stinging on his cheeks.

He arrives at the graveyard. With determined steps he walks towards the grave he had never visited till now. The red-head had always thought that Law would come back if he just believed strong enough. He doesn't know where the grave is, still he finds the fastest way, like he's directed by an invisible force.

It was much worse than he imagined it. The letters carved in the cold stone seemed like a lie to him. He didn't want to believe that that beautiful man is lying underneath all this dirt. Still he knew it was true. He can't breath. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He stands there for almost an hour, unable to do anything. Rain starts to pour down and the cold water running down his head, his neck and soaking his clothes finally enables him to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, Law." he falls to his knees and starts to cry uncontrollably. Sobs are shaking his whole body. "Please, come back to me. I'm sorry. I was such a jerk. You were much to good for me, I know. But why did you leave me? Why won't you come back?" the tears streamed down his face. With shaking hands he reached in his pocket taking out the framed picture, putting it down in front of him. "Look, I brought your favorite picture. I actually liked it too, but I have never told you. I'm so sorry, there are so many things I never told you. Oh god, I regret it so much now. Please, just come back, there's so much I have to tell you." He grabs the sides of the tombstone and rests his head on the top. "Please Law, come back to me." he sobs. Kid has no idea how long he begged and pleaded but his words have run dry. He straightens his back and pulls the cold metal from the pocket of his soaked coat. He places the barrel at his temple and exhales slowly. The last words Kid whispers as he pulls the trigger to end all his pain, are the most sincere words he had said throughout his whole life and he desperately wishes he would have said them earlier.

"Law, I love you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. I would be happy to get some reviews.^^**


End file.
